


Winner

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written in 2005.





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005.

Snape listened as the Order mourned the loss of Black for the hundredth time and bit his tongue to keep quiet. He would not openly gloat – that would be unseemly. Instead his eyes drifted to the newest members of the Order, Potter and his gaggle of friends. Potter glared at him with his mother’s eyes and Snape felt an unfamiliar twinge in his stomach. His eyes swept past the others and settled on Lupin, seated next to Dumbledore. He looked awful, dark circles under eyes which seemed cold and lifeless. Black was dead, but never had winning seemed so wrong.  



End file.
